La alianza
by Miyu Sakuma Kujo
Summary: Inglaterra a pesar de ser un país destacado, no tiene ningún amigo o país que quiera formar una alianza con él, hasta conocer a uno de los países con mayor potencia mundial, Japón. ¿Será capaz de formar una alianza y convertirse en su amigo? [Fanfic Asakiku - Inglaterra x Japón]


Un día de primavera como cualquier otro, estaba en mi casa sorbiendo el té negro que había preparado, una gran delicia para mi paladar. No tenía amigos con el cual poder salir a dar una vuelta o conocer el mundo, es más nadie quería aliarse conmigo…Era un poco triste, pero estaba acostumbrado a esta soledad al fin y al cabo.

Todos los países que me rodeaban quizás me odiaban y no era buena idea aliarme con ellos, pero hubo uno de los países del eje que llamó mi atención, Japón, una de las mayores potencias mundiales, parecía alguien muy reservado a pesar de estar con Italia y Alemania, quizás si intento hacer una alianza con él pueda dar resultado.

Me dispuse a salir de mi casa con un ramo de flores e ir hasta su país para visitarlo, no sé si era buena idea pero tener una última oportunidad no haría daño a nadie. Desde que América se independizó de mí, estuve solo mucho tiempo aunque el idiota de Francia estuviera a mi lado dándome la lata…De todas formas no le consideraba amigo mío. Aquellos recuerdos eran muy amargos y dolorosos, ¡qué más da, eso fue el pasado! Estoy bien como estoy…

 **Japón (Casa de Kiku)**

 **-Uf…Bueno, he llegado ahora no puedo echarme atrás después de todo…-** Murmuré algo nervioso, ya me conocía la situación, que me abriesen la puerta y diciéndome un "No" por respuesta cerrándome la puerta en mis narices. Me acerqué hasta la entrada de su casa, se podía apreciar un gran jardín muy típico japonés, los cantos de los pájaros y una zona muy tranquila. Estaba pensando en qué podría decirle, por sorpresa mía abrieron la puerta y no evité asustarme. **-¡AH! ¿¡QUIÉN ERES Y QUÉ QUIERES?!.-** Grité.

 **-P-pero s-si ha sido u-usted el que estaba enfrente de mi puerta…-** Me respondió Japón con una voz algo bajita y suave, aquellos ojos color café sin tener expresión alguna me miraban fijamente, ¿quizás no se acuerde de quién soy? Es el momento para poner en marcha mi plan. **–Vaya si eres Igirisu-san…Me sorprende esta visita tan inesperada, no se quede fuera entra si quieres…-** Volvió a murmurar abriendo paso a que entrase. ¿Está bien que me invite de esa manera? Si es así no rechazaré su oferta.

Entré a su casa, se contemplaba un gran jardín con un pequeño laguito y una caña donde caía suavemente el agua, me senté en un pequeño cojín en el suelo, se respiraba mucha paz, un pequeño perro blanco se acercó y decidí acariciarle riéndome un poco.

 **-Parece que le caes bien a Pochi…Me alegro, por cierto…¿A qué viene esta visita, quería algo?.-** Se sentó enfrente de mí, mirándome fijamente no evitando estar nervioso.

 **-Bueno, la verdad es que quería pedirte…um… ¿Querrías ser formar una alianza conmigo…? Refiriéndome a si quieres ser mi amigo, claro…-** Le respondí algo sonrojado rascándome la cabeza y entregándole aquél ramo de flores. Japón me miró durante un rato, a lo que me sonrió y me respondió.

 **-Oh claro por mí ningún problema, la verdad es que a mí me cuesta un poco hacer amigos…-** Cogió amablemente el ramo sonrojándose levemente, noté un leve pinchazo en el corazón nada más ver aquella expresión que nunca había visto en él. Pensaba que sería alguien muy distante e inexpresivo, pero no pensé que sería tan hermoso.

 _ **-"Qué idiota soy, ¿¡Cómo puedo ponerme tan nervioso por sólo verle sonreír?! ¡Arthur por dios, que le acabas de pedir que sea tu amigo, cálmate!".-**_ Pensé en mis adentros, tenía mis mejillas que parecían los tomates del idiota de España, era vergonzoso que me viera de esta manera, debo mantener la compostura. Japón por suerte no se dio cuenta de cómo había reaccionado menos mal…Suspiré algo aliviado.

Después de esto, Japón se levantó dejando aquél ramo que le había regalado en agua para que no se marchitaran, se volvió a acercar a mí lentamente tapándose con la manga del kimono, hay que admitirlo…Se le veía demasiado adorable, esto se me está yendo de las manos.

 **-Sé que es todo muy repentino que te pida esto nada más hacernos amigos, pero ya que viene desde muy lejos podría pasar la noche aquí, después de todo la casa es grande y no tengo ningún problema en que se quede, vivo solo no se preocupe...-** Decidió proponerme, no me esperaba esto, sé que le conocía de antes pero no pensé que tomase tanta confianza conmigo…Esto está dando un giro inesperado.

 **-Me sabe mal que te tomes tantas molestias…Pero gracias, aceptaré tu oferta Nihon.-** Le respondí sonriéndole dulcemente, Japón se había sonrojado un poco, quizás no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de situación…Al igual que yo… Se dirigió a la cocina y sacó unas galletas y un poco de té verde. **–Sé que en Inglaterra tenéis otro tipo de té pero quizá te guste junto con las galletas…Sonará raro pero llevo tiempo en querer conocerle, en las reuniones que solemos hacer…Digamos que pensaba que era interesante conocer a uno de los países aliados como usted, Igirisu-san…Pero parece que se me ha adelantado y me ha pedido que sea amigo suyo, en parte me hace feliz, ya que suelo juntarme con Italia y Doitsu-san…Arigatou.-** Me sorprendí un poco por como expresó su felicidad el haberse convertido en mi amigo, sinceramente estaba feliz yo también de tenerle a mi lado. Algo me decía que sentía la sensación de querer contarle muchas cosas, y protegerle de alguna cosa se le veía algo flacucho por su constitución o por su forma de ser…Mierda, aún seguía viéndole adorable.

Probé aquél té verde que me había ofrecido, realmente estaba delicioso junto con aquellas galletas de arroz, él también iba comiendo y sorbiendo el té. Para romper este silencio quería entablar un tema de conversación.

 **-La verdad es que me esperaba otra cosa de ti, se te ve tan reservado con los demás países que pensé que no querías tener una amistad conmigo, pero me alegra que me hayas aceptado, soy feliz también…Tu casa es de lo mejor, se nota que eres una de las mayores potencias mundiales. Espero seguir llevándonos bien como ahora, es agradable hablar contigo.-** Le murmuraba contento, acabándome aquél té con galletas, mientras Japón no evitó sonreír también.

Horas después, la noche caía en el país del sol naciente así escuchando el canto de los grillos en su jardín, se estaba muy tranquilo, Japón estaba preparando la cena. Después de todo no evitaba estar algo nervioso, ya que nunca me había quedado a dormir a casa de alguien que acabo de formar amistad...Pero bueno, por probar cosas nuevas nunca es mal, no podía quejarme.

Unos minutos después ya preparó la cena, dejándolo todo en la mesa con delicadeza, así como se sentó de rodillas mirándome fijamente. No evitaba ruborizarme levemente, puedo confesar que Japón si me gustaba, pero seguramente vería algo raro en que saliéramos juntos nada más conocernos, no quiero ir muy precipitado.

 **-No sé si habrá probado la comida japonesa, pero espero que le sea de su agrado Igirisu san, sino puedo prepararle alguna otra cosa…-** Dijo algo preocupado.

 **-¡No te preocupes, Nihon! ¡Nunca es mal probar platos nuevos de vez en cuando, seguro que está buenísimo, allá voy!.-** Le respondí bastante animado, me explicó que era cada plato para que supiera lo que era, dicho esto cogí un poco de sopa de miso empezando a sorber. Me brillaban los ojos de la emoción, estaba muy bueno asi como iba comiendo todo lo demás hasta acabármelo. **–Está buenísimo Nihon, eres muy buen cocinero contigo nadie pasa hambre jeje.-** Murmuré llevándome las manos hacía mi estómago, bastante satisfecho.

 **-Me alegra que le haya gustado, Igirisu san…Etto…sé que es repentino decir esto pero ya que nos hemos hecho amigos…Podría llamarme Kiku…Es como realmente me llamo…Así podría yo llamarle por su nombre si quiere…-** Decidió proponerme Japón bajando su mirada sonrojado, aquella expresión que hacía era demasiado adorable como para decirle que no, me sonrojé como un tomate.

 **-Pues claro que puedes llamarme por mi nombre…Kiku…Es un bonito nombre…¿Tiene algún tipo de significado?.-** Le pregunté bastante nervioso, sentía curiosidad de escucharlo.

 **-El kanji de Kiku se lee como "crisantemo" que es una bonita flor, un día puedo enseñárselas Igirisu san….-** Me respondió sin dejar de mirarme con aquellos ojos sin expresión alguna.

 **-Puedes llamarme Arthur sin problemas, ¡al fin y al cabo somos amigos!.-** Le propuse mientras mostraba mi sonrisa y mi acto caballeroso, a lo que él no cambio su expresión, me daba miedo lo que podría llegar a pensar de mí.

A medida que pasaban las horas la noche había caído, Kiku me propuso que me diera un buen baño relajante, al entrar allí era muy diferente de un baño occidental, me bañé como pude y salí con una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Estaba confuso…Había algo en él que me gustaba y hacía que me estremeciera y me latiera el corazón algo acelerado, ¿y si estoy enamorado de él? Lo había visto en varias reuniones con los del eje, la verdad es que me hacía tener la sensación de querer protegerle ya que se le veía delicado y reservado.

Kiku por lo visto estaba preparando ambos futones juntos, no evité sonrojarme al verlo.

 _ **-"¡Voy a dormir en la misma habitación que Kiku, dios mío…s-seguro que es adorable durmiendo…! Cálmate Arthur…supongo que estás enamorado de él y deberías expresar tus sentimientos…Me voy a imaginar su respuesta, pero lo voy a intentar…"-**_ Pensé para mí mismo, me acerqué a Kiku por detrás suyo. **–H-hola, pensaba que necesitarías ayuda por eso he venido, esos futones…Creo que se le llamaban así, parecen muy cómodos, dormiré muy bien hoy jeje. –** Murmuré un tanto nervioso, era ahora o nunca.-

 **-No hace falta A-Arthur san…Es sólo poner unos futones, nada importante.-** Me respondió girándose hacia a mí, no podía aguantar más esta tensión, cogí de sus muñecas levemente sin llegar a hacerle daño y me coloqué encima suyo mirándole todo sonrojado, Kiku no evitó sorprenderse. **–¡A-Arthur san…! ¿Q-que estás haciendo?.-** Me preguntó todo entrecortado, tragué saliva y me armé de valor.

 **-Kiku…siento si te hago esto, no pretendo hacerte daño, es cierto que he venido a tu casa a formar una alianza y ser amigo tuyo, ya que…Nadie quería serlo, no me equivoqué en escogerte…Llevo tiempo que me gustas, y veo la necesidad de que necesitas a alguien que esté a tu lado y te proteja, y esa persona lo seré yo…Por favor, quiero que salgas conmigo…Quiero ser tuyo y que tú seas mío…-** Murmuraba muy seriamente aunque fruncía el ceño sonrojado, la cara de Kiku parecía la de un tomate, no se esperaba que yo iba a decirle tal cosa, sólo esperaba su respuesta.

 **-A-Arthur san…Parece ser que se me ha adelantado…La verdad es que tú me gustas también pero como soy algo cerrado y tímido, no me atrevía a decirlo por si a ti no te gustaban los hombres…También tenía miedo de ser rechazado, n-nunca me había sentido así por alguien…Sí que quiero s-salir contigo.-** Decidió responderme todo tímido y al mismo tiempo sonriéndome, cosa que nunca había visto esa expresión, le devolví la sonrisa.-

 **-Bien, pues profundicemos nuestra "alianza" ~.-** Le susurré en el oído todo coqueto, decidí besar sus labios dulcemente mientras él tímidamente correspondía, nuestros labios se iban fundiendo lentamente hasta ir profundizando el beso, apreciaba la respiración agitada de Kiku, hacía que yo me fuera excitando poco a poco, a ratos pronunciaba mi nombre entrecortado. Se sentía bastante bien, ya que los labios de Kiku eran suaves, aprovechaba para acariciar sus piernas y muslos, el tacto era parecido a la porcelana, suave, y delicada.

A medida que el ambiente era más intenso, decidí besarle por el cuello abriéndole el kimono contemplando así su bello torso, Kiku se tapaba un poco a lo que me reí un poco.

 **-No tapes tu bello rostro Kiku…Quiero verte y escucharte mientras yo te lo hago…-** Murmuré excitado mientras cogía su mano besándola dulcemente, me dirigí a su torso apreciándose sus pequeños pezones rosados estando algo duros.- Mira que tenemos aquí, son tan hermosos que jugaré con ellos un poco- Dicho esto empecé a lamer y succionar uno de sus pezones mientras con mi otra mano acariciaba su entrepierna, que estaba algo dura también.

 **-N-ngh…A-Arthur-san a-ahí no….-** Gemía Kiku levemente, sus gemidos me estremecían haciendo que siguiera jugando con ellos, mi entrepierna no evitó ponerse erecta también, al separarme se apreciaba un pequeño hilillo de saliva, me desabroché el pantalón al igual que le abrí todo el kimono viendo aquél taparrabos japonés.

 **-¿Cómo puedes ser tan hermoso, Kiku? Eres perfecto, tu pelo lacio, esos ojos tan profundos, tu piel suave, y esa linda voz tuya…Hace que me vuelva loco y no quiera separarme de ti…Te amo…-** Le susurraba mientras le miraba fijamente, poco a poco le quité el taparrabos apreciándose su miembro, no era tan grande como el mío pero no estaba mal para él, con mi mano decidí acariciar su miembro y masajearlo.

Ambos estábamos excitados, apreciándose los gemidos suaves de Kiku acompañados de los míos, sabía que no podría aguantar mucho más.

 **-Kiku…q-quiero entrar…¿me permitirías?.-** Le pregunté educadamente, a lo que el japonés asintió con su cabeza, cogí mi miembro y empecé a introducirlo en su entrada, al ser la primera vez era algo estrecho y fui con cuidado, él temblaba levemente y yo acariciaba su mejilla, así pude introducirla toda.

Me fui moviendo poco a poco, notando el placer mutuo, ambos respirando agitado, ver ese rostro de Kiku era demasiado excitante, hacía que quisiera que fuera todo mío.

 **-No permitiré que nadie vea esa expresión t-tuya…sólo quiero que me la muestres a mí, te amo Kiku…-** Murmuraba entrecortado, al ser nuestra primera vez no íbamos a durar mucho tiempo, aumentando el ritmo de mis embestidas.

 **-Arthur-san…Yo también le amo mucho…sólo te lo mostraré a ti…-** Respondió bastante excitado mientras gemía levemente, notando que ambos llegaríamos al clímax y no evité venirme dentro suyo al igual que él se vino manchándose un poco, y la saqué poco a poco.

 **-¡Lo siento, no quería venirme dentro! Qué poco considerado soy en nuestra primera vez…Ya que imagino que te habré hecho daño…-** Dije algo apenado por lo que él me acarició la mejilla levemente y mostrándome una tierna sonrisa.

 **-No te preocupes…Al fin y al cabo, eres el único que me ha "desflorado" de alguna manera…-** Me respondió suavemente por lo que, nos colocamos bien la ropa y nos fuimos a dormir algo cansados.

Había pasado una buena noche la verdad, había amanecido y fui el primero en despertarme, creedme que abrir los ojos y ver enfrente a una hermosura como Kiku durmiendo me alegraba mucho la mañana, decidí acercarme a él dándole dulces besos en la frente.

 **-Good morning Darling, ya es de día.-** Le susurraba suavemente a lo que Kiku empezó a despertarse.

- **Ohayou gozaimasu, Arthur san.-** Respondió levemente abrazado a mí.

Después de todo, ambos nos levantamos, poniéndonos nuestra ropa, ya que teníamos una importante reunión con los demás, se sorprenderían mucho si nos vieran venir juntos, que no evité reírme mientras sostenía su mano, salimos de casa de Kiku dirigiéndonos allí.

Digamos que esta sería la historia de cómo un país como yo, Inglaterra, el más fuerte, caballeroso y el más fiel a su reina, pudo conocer y formar una alianza y encontrar al amor de su vida, el país del sol naciente, Japón.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí mi primer fic de Asakiku en Facfiction, llevo tiempo que no escribo nada pero tengo muchas ideas en mente, y quería acabar este fic, me basé en el episodio de la alianza anglojaponesa de la temporada Hetalia World Series y de un rol que escribí con mi mejor amiga Nuria quién rolea de Arthur y yo hago a Kiku Honda, siento si ha sido corto ya que acostumbro a escribir one-shots, si se me ocurre algún otro de esta adorable pareja lo escribiré sin duda! ~ :D**


End file.
